Plants are often treated by contacting them with compositions. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/324,617 discloses treating non-citrus plants with compositions that contain at least one cyclopropene and that contain at least one plant growth regulator that is not a cyclopropene. It is desired to provide methods that involve treating certain specific crop plants at developmental stage or stages appropriate for those specific crop plants. Independently, it is also desired to provide methods of treating plants that result in an increase in the yield of the crop produced by those plants.